Kartasi
by D8ONO
Summary: A world where vampires consume humans and hunters slay vampires. Two sides of the same coin kept fighting. Now, with a third side entering the scene. Pacifist pureblood Karna, who raised human Arjuna found that his peace wouldn't last so long.


Vampires were beings that looked like a human, but underneath that looks, were monsters that preyed on humans. For them, humans were just food. Some vampires boldly ate human meat, some, only drank their blood. They were the vegetarians. Naturally, meat provided more energy, but you see, killing humans individually wasn't that easy task, and one could get caught from it because the hunters weren't dumb. So, to deal with that, there were farmers who did the killing in an organized manner and sell the human body parts. After all, specialization is part of the advanced culture.

This business was founded by a vampire that realized that human killings if done personally, could led danger to themselves. So, why not do it the clean way? Since then, human meat and blood business had became a common thing in vampire society. Just like how humans buy beefs and chickens from the supermarkets, of course, these people wouldn't be able to kill those chickens themselves.

Though, vampire's human meat business were underground business, unlike those supermarkets. First, the human were cut and hung. The blood were dried with machines. And then the belly parts were made into expensive steak cuts, thigh into sausages, intestines were grounded and organs, while not the most popular menu, some liked it. It was the 'broke' vampires weekend menu. High quality blood was fermented into blood-wine, while bad ones were sold as bulks.

So common that there were a few 'restaurant' that served human meat, cooked in a way imitating humans. Here, wealthy vampires could enjoy eating as if they were humans. Vampires were not ugly monsters in children's books that hid under the bed to eat them when they sleep. No, no. Vampires fancy the culture. After all, human cultures were their culture as well. Just because they ate humans made no difference.

Vampirism was thought as a form of curse at the medieval ages, now, they were scientifically proved to be something else. At least, the scientists had proven that vampirism was linked to the comet that fell on earth seventy-five thousand years ago at the Middle Easter land. And trough a woman who touched that material, this mutation was spread. She was the mother who gave birth to prototype-vampires.

At some point, majority of them just lost the ability to breed as a whole and spread their fraction of genes via turning, only a few of them maintained the abilities of giving birth. And these vampires that were born as vampires, rather than being turned was called 'purebloods'. These purebloods were the typical vampires that retains the ability to breed and were inhuman in strength, speed, and regeneration.

These creatures were the backbone of their species. They were biologically immortal as they could regenerate their cells. They could only die when they were killed beyond repair. They were ones that were able to evolve. In that sense, having children from breeding was like a exclusive privilege. Only few alphas could mate and breed with omegas, the vampires capable of getting pregnant. Alphas were those who produce sperms. The majority of turnbloods were betas and mostly unable to breed. But that was natural, after all, only the best genes should be passed. That was why, omegas were so desired.

Thanks to that, Karna had to live his whole life laying low-profile. The almost 300-years-old pureblood omega had always wanted to live in peace. Being raised by Radha and Adhiratha whom were humans, Karna had grown up liking humans more than he was supposed to. That was why he adopted Arjuna ten years ago, when the boy was eight. His family was slaughtered by a bloodlusted vampire and was saved by Karna. Since then, he had been living as Karna's younger brother at the human society. Their lives was fairly normal. They lived like normal humans. And Arjuna had grown very fond of the vampire as well.

Karna was sitting on the table, reading the newspaper. Arjuna wouldn't be home until tomorrow because there was an operation tonight. Karna could only hope Arjuna came home safely. He was really worried for Arjuna. The eighteen years old had chosen to be a hunter as his career path. Karna didn't like it at all, but Arjuna convinced it was because he didn't want other people experiencing the same pain as he did. He had lost his whole family. And there was another reason why he chose this path. He wanted to protect Karna. He wanted to be worthy and strong enough for Karna.

.

.

.  
.

In the restaurant, there was a VIP room in the basement. There was an event held here once a year. Only high-society vampires had the membership to enter here. They auctioned things and people. Illegal antiques, celebrities, special people. And the rich vampires would place their bets to purchase. After all, living hundreds of years could be hectic if they didn't indulge into hedonism.

Rich vampires were here. But there were purebloods here as well. They were the main guests and mostly the buyers. They were the well respected core of the vampire-kind. Tonight, only Ozymandias and Fionn were the purebloods present. They sat at their respective VIP balcony, watching the auction going on. Usually, Gilgamesh would be present yearly. But not this year.

It was weird for the great mafia boss for not appearing for the auction. He was a fancy collector of treasures. Salieri, the auction owner was truly disappointed with Gilgamesh's absence. He had prepared goods that would interest the most powerful and influential vampire in tbe underworld.

They put a comedian from decade ago on sale, a few people bet on him. The poor human looked so scared as his hands were being tied and vampires putting prices on him. He was sold in a matter of minutes. Some vampires just had the knack for nostalgic things.

Then, after the comedian was taken down from the stage to be taken to the waiting room, another goods was presented on the stage. The man's hands were cuffed and legs chained. Salieri picked the mic and announced his new goods.

.

.

.  
.

Gilgamesh was busy. He had something more important than the yearly auction to deal with. Something really important that Gilgamesh had waited for almost ten years to come.

The blueish hue colored Gilgamesh's chamber, the moonlight came into the room trough the big window. The wet sound and flesh slapping, added with the little moans, the room was filled with the smell of heat.

Enkidu was hugging the man on top of him. Eyes closed, face flushing red, breathing hotly. He held on Gilgamesh's back while letting small light moans. The man was mating Enkidu. He was thursting into Enkidu while he smell the scent of pleasure his mate was letting out.

"Gil... Gil..." Enkidu called out in between his moans. That voice was very sweet and lewd. Not one Gilgamesh could hear in normal basis. That voice gave Gil more vigor to move faster and deeper. He kept thrusting inside while Enkidu called out Gil's name more. Asking for more.

Gilgamesh thrusted once more and pushed as deep as he could, he was more than happy to shot inside his mate. He cum as deep as he could. Enkidu let out a series of long sigh as his body twitched. He felt so good and the seeds inside him felt so hot.

Enkidu smiled to the blonde. A very cute, wide smile. He was so happy with this. Gilgamesh smirked confidently. "Don't tell me you're done just with that," he said as his hands slided on the thigh of his mate.

Enkidu chuckled and he brushed on Gil's face. "No way," he said, challenging the man. "Gil... I want to do it again..." the voice was full of seduction. Beautiful, soft, and erotic. And that was enough to turn Gil once again.

Gilgamesh bent down to Enkidu to give him a kiss. A warm, passionate and wet kiss. Gil slided his dick into him again. They closed their eyes and moved their hips faster, connected. This intimacy gave them a great sensation. The one that said out loud their bond as Gil pressed deeper into Enkidu.

.

.

.

On the stage, Salieri was showing his main sale today. A man with long black hair. Hands cuffed and legs chained. But weirdly, he wasn't looking like he was afraid or sad of being sold. There was a little smile forming on his lips as he look to the vampires.

Merlin sprouted his blood wine as soon as the man on sale raised his head. A man Merlin knew very well for almost killing him some years ago. He was here because Gilgamesh wasn't present. So Moriarty was ordered to buy anything that could interested the vampire lord. Merlin was just tagging along for fun. He was often mistaken as human so he couldn't enter this place. But with Moriarty, he came as Gilgamesh's underling and thought he could finally join the fun, but he was wrong. Merlin's jaw dropped and only one thing passed his head as soon as he saw that smile. _I am fucked up. Need to leave! NOW!_

Merlin got up from his seat. "We need to leave now-!" Merlin whispered to Moriarty's ears. The halfblood were looking very pale and he was sweating coldly. "The stained people are here-!" Moriarty raised a brow when he heard the name and nodded. Agreeing that they should leave now.

Moriarty ordered the bodyguards behind him to take care of their escape route. They left their balcony and quickly walked out. But of course, it wasn't as simple as they imagined. Just as soon as the bodyguard closed the door, a gunshot was fired inside the auction hall. The hunt had started and they had no time.

In the auction hall, a bullet was shot on Salieri's forehead. Blood sprouted out from that hole on his head as he fell down. Yan Qing took the instant to free himself from the cuff that he had sabotaged some time ago, but he kept acting like he was a prisoner. He also had dealt with the chains on his legs. He easily jumped from the stage and started his own hunt.

Nezha and Liangyu had been standby in the room. They quickly prepared their lances that were compact separated into three parts. They assembled their lances in a second and took down as many vampires as they could. Not many of them could fight back. All these vampires were mostly rich vampires who never fought the most of their lives. Except for a few. Ozymandias and Fionn sat at their own VIP balcony, right and left side, they watched their kind being slaughtered by the stained-people.

"Nezha, Liangyu, leave the small fries to the hunters outside. We have our main target here," Yan Qing said as he looked up to the purebloods who watched the show. Most of the rich turnbloods fled the room from the big door, stepping and killing each other on the process. "It's a shame Gilgamesh isn't here. He's our main target." Yan Qing exclaimed.

Diarmuid jumped down from his master's side and was ready to fight. Fionn chuckled by Yan Qing's words. "So, stained people had decided to raid this place? Not bad. Really, not bad. Compared to those hunters, you people had more back bone."

Fighting the two women was a hard task. Diarmuid quickly got cornered. Nezha and Liangyu were fast. And with them attacking together, Diarmuid could only evade and defend himself from the attacks. Fionn didn't bother to help. Ozymandias was taking a sip from his wine cup when Yan Qing jumped to his table and wanted to destroy his head.

Ozymandias didn't even need to evade. He grabbed on the asian man's fist and threw him away back to the stage. So hard, that the stage broke down. The lamp posts and rods fell down and pressed on the man. "Weak. Is that all you can do?"

Yan Qing stood back on his feet and spit out some blood. Well, this was a pureblood after all. It wouldn't be easy. Probably, this battle would end up with him dying. Yan Qing didn't care though. He smirked confidently and he straightened his body. The wounds on his back was slowly healing. He was still technically a human, despite of his 1/3 vampire blood mixed in. He needed a day to heal completely from this.

Diarmuid had evaded quite a lot, and he couldn't do it anymore. He was losing place to jump off. The women had been attacking him to this direction without him realizing because he was too focused on defending. Nezha appeared behind Diarmuid without him even seeing her move, and her lance stabbed onto his chest, passing his body. Liangyu pierced the vampire's head, trough his skull and they both pulled off their lances. Diarmuid died a second later after glaring at his master for not helping him.

Seeing his retainer died, Fionn sighed. Losing a good man was doesn't leave good taste on his mouth, but he hadn't been liking Diarmuid ever since he marked Grainne who was supposed to be Fionn's new wife. Partly, Fionn was pleased seeing the theft die.

Yan Qing was about to re-attack when a rod from the structure pierced trough his abdomen. Apparently, Salieri was still alive.

.

.

.  
.

Moriarty and the men, including Merlin quickly moved and was about to run up the stairs when a man emerged from behind the wall. A man... woman? Who knows, just a young person in Chinese outfit, holding a sword. One thing was, this person was really beautiful. A vampire like Moriarty could easily sense this person in front of him was not a fully human, not a vampire either. Less vampire than Merlin who was a halfblood, but not human either.

This asian tribe were immigrants from far away land three centuries ago. They were said to be descendants from halfbloods and humans, making them 1/3 vampire. They were called the 'stained people'. Due to their bloodline, the monarch had performed ethnic cleansing on this tribe a hundred years ago. Now, only eleven people of this blood left. And they operated as mercenaries, killing vampires like trash.

They were all truly strong and had been specialized to kill vampires since their birth. Normal hunters were a joke compared to these people. The catch was, these vampire killers were often short-lived. None of them ever lived pass 45-years-old except for one.

Merlin hid behind Moriarty as he peeked. The person draw his blade and pointed it on Moriarty. "Gilgamesh... is not present, huh?" the person, Lanling spoke out loud as he watched the vampires in front of him.

Hearing that voice, Moriarty confirmed this was a man and politely smiled at him. "Sorry, sir. But can you give us a pass?"

"Sorry, I cannot do that," Lanling smiled slightly, a cocky one, telling the vampires that he wasn't just a typical hunter. "This is my job after all."

In an instant, Lanling had already appeared in front of them. Moriarty was so shocked with this speed. Only purebloods or special turnbloods like himself could move in this speed. Yet this man could easily do it. If Moriarty was a normal turnblood, he would be dead by now. His reflex and speed managed to saved his head from being cut down by the man from the tribe. That beautiful violet eyes glittering in confidence.

Moriarty jumped back a few meters. His men who were normal turnbloods were cut down in a split second even before they could fire their guns. Merlin... was gone. Moriarty sighed. Well, he had known Merlin for a long time and that man's skill was runaway memerlin. He probably had escaped before they notice. Even Lanling was looking around to look for the halfblood. Not finding Merlin, Lanling sighed. At least, he had to deal with this old man butler in front of him. Moriarty wouldn't be an easy kill. This man had lived quite a history already and had a big bounty for his head.

Moriarty smirked evilly. He hadn't been fighting for sometime. This would be some exercise. He took off his gloves and put them in his pocket, also his glasses. Because he didn't want to break it. "Let's play, young man from the tribe." Moriarty said as he readied his fist. 0.5 seconds later, he jumped and was to punch Lanling. But the young man evaded his fist easily, and was to counter attack with his blade. Moriarty bit the blade and shattered it with his teeth. Lanling took out his smaller blade from under his sleeve and cut Moriarty's cheek. But it healed instantly.

But their battle was a draw. None of them could really land an attack. Lanling was gotten short of stamina while Moriarty was still so full of gas. No having a real choice, Lanling retreated. He decided to kill the rests instead. Moriarty didn't want to pursue. His main goal was to leave this place. He knew a few secret routes in this building, connecting to the sewer for this case. He would escape from there.

.

.

.  
.

Outside the restaurant, the hunters of squad one to five had covered the areas. The had lock-downed the building, jamming all signals to the outside. Trapping these vampires like rats while the stained-tribesmen did their job inside. 15-years-old Galahad watched the vampires being taken down one by one with guns as soon as they ran out from the door.

And soon, the vampires stop coming out and retreated inside, dispersing. They were finding a safe place to hide. As if they could hide. They all would be dead by the morning. This easy task, Galahad wasn't supposed to be here. But the tribesmen refused to co-operate with him and his squad, despite of them being the hunter associations' best hunters. Claiming they would kill them if they dare to enter the building.

But outside here, there was one woman who was from the tribe. She was talking to her people with earpieces, directing them where to go. Though, she was mostly silent because her people were fighting the big fishes inside. She was only useful for the after cleaning. She opened a book, an asian romance novel as she waited. The hunters looked at her with disgust and irk. "What are you doing?! You're supposed to give them command!" Henri-Sanson was pissed with her cold demeanor. Arjuna was watching the scene from a few meters away, beside Okita and Billy.

"My people aren't weak like you all." Yu said as she flipped to the next page as she sat at the top of the police car. She had nothing to do. The vampires were hiding insides for now.

Galahad was calm and collected, he walked to the elder tribesman. Lancelot tried to stop his son, but Galahad glared at him. So he dropped his hands. "Lady Yu, despite of your young appearance, I heard that you're actually a 200-years-old monster. Is that true?" Galahad asked flatly. He wasn't afraid of her like the other hunters. The others were suspicious of her. They didn't even think of her as a human because of her bloodline. But for Galahad who had faced Siegfried once, this woman wasn't even a toe of that man.

Yu glanced down from her book, to the young man. Galahad was one of the hunters that she found 'worthy' enough of her attention. This young man felt more like his people compared to the other hunters. No, correction. There were a few hunters here that felt more like vampires. In the squad one, she already found three people who were like that. This young man, the dark-skinned one, the red head one. At least, Yu could sense these people were not so 'humanly'.

Especially the dark-skinned one. He reek of vampire. While the red-head was probably like a vampire himself. But in a human body. "That's true. Are you afraid, boy?" She asked with a slightly condescending smirk.

Galahad closed his eyes for a second. "No. I've seen true pureblood before. You're not even a toe compared to Siegfried." he plainly answered the elder's question. Tristan shrugged and chuckled at Galahad's answer. This was why he and Galahad were friends and often consult on each other.

Yu closed her book, amused with Galahad. Rarely a human would dare to talk to her like this. She tilted her head as looked at Galahad, the young genius hunter. "Don't compare me with that monster. That thing is way more monster even compared to the other purebloods," She said and then jumped down from the car.

She gazed on Galahad's face for a moment and glanced away when a line came on her headset. "Elder, I need to withdraw. Got some nasty wound here." Yan Qing said with painful voice. Yu opened the channel to all the hunters so they could listen. More like, she was letting Galahad listen because she liked him. "At least we killed a lot and Diarmuid is dead. Shamefully, Ozymandias and Fionn managed to escape."

The hunters looked at each other. Killing Diarmuid wasn't easy. That man was strong and had took a lot of hunters down. These people managed to kill him. Yu sighed in disappointment, the tribe leader was under-performing tonight. But she couldn't let him die either. "I permit you to withdraw. The rests too. We'll let the hunters to do the rest." she said as she eyed Commander Amakusa Shirou.

The commander nodded. "Get ready to charge!" He gave orders to the hunters stand-by.

Lanling and the tribe people came out from the building. Bedivere was so scared with that metal bar pierced trough Yan Qing's abdomen. Normal humans would be dead if that happened. Bedivere sure he would die by that. But this man, Yan Qing came out with a chill expression and sat down at the ambulance after Jing Ke pulled out that metal bar.

These people were monsters.

Cu Chulainn was watching from a top of a building. He watched the hunters storming into the building after the tribesmen came out. Cu was sure he laid low and didn't release any sort of presence. None of the hunters realized him being there. But the tribesmen, they all noticed Cu being there. Yu had known him monitoring them ever since the start of the operation. She even glanced back to him once when she was talking to Galahad.

None of the tribespeople seemed to be interested in him as they ignored him the whole time. For the stained people, they were professionals. They only kill their targets. Still, if they had intent on attacking, Cu would have to put effort into escaping. Because he did had some experiences with these people and it wasn't a nice one.

Not feeling really safe with the tribespeople knowing his position, Cu left. He jumped off that place and planned to escape trough the alleys. In which he bumped into a certain man in his way.

Merlin fell onto his ass when Cu suddenly emerged from one of the dark alleyways. He was shooked, thinking it was one of the tribespeople. "Oh, it's just you," Merlin shrugged awkwardly as he stood up and rubbed on the spot he just fell on earlier.

"Oh, it's just you," Cu repeated the same words in a calmer tone. "It's a shame you're not dead yet." Cu narrowed his eyes to the halfblood.

Merlin pouted. "That's cruel! You've hurt my feelings," The halfblood said and faked some sadness. Though, a second later he returned to his default smile. "Well then, I better run some more! Bye~" Merlin waved twice to the blue haired pureblood and continued his run.

The job for the hunters was easy. They just need to do some clean up, finding all the hiding vampires. Checking their escape routes, following them, and exterminate as many as possible. It was really an unchallenging job.

Galahad and Tristan had found the route to the sewers. There was a secret floor under the auction hall in the basement. They managed to cut some more that was about to escape.

Total vampires exterminated: 203  
Casualities: 2

The auction raid was a success. But none of the hunters could be proud with this raid. They technically accomplished nothing. Not many of the key targets were killed except for Diarmuid and twelve wealthy turnbloods. Ozymandias and Fionn certainly was still alive. Gilgamesh wasn't even present. And the killings were done by the tribespeople.

When they finished the cleanup, the tribesmen had already left. Artoria could only feel uneasy as she looked at the amount of vampire corpses. They would need a week lockdown to kill this much. Yet... in only three hours, this amount of killing. Artoria didn't know how to feel about the stained people. Were they even humans like her?

.

.

.

Right after the raid, Yu and Yan Qing were summoned. They were sitting on the sofa in the royal palace private room as Anastasia's guests. Next to her was an unexpected person. The famous detective Sherlock Holmes and the youngest pureblood she ever met. These two were the current contractor of their people. Anastasia being the legal one. But she had made Yu agree on the terms of a second master. They would serve this two for a period of time of the contract.

Holmes and Yan Qing looked at each other. Holmes stared at the asian man's wound that was covered with bandages. Holmes hadn't direct seen the stained people until today. "Nice to meet you too. I am Sherlock Holmes. Co-client of Anastasia."

"I am quite surprised that our other contractor isn't a human," Yan Qing said as he eyed Holmes. His playful voice didn't match his serious cold face at all. "Why is your highness hanging around with a vampire? Could it your highness is a fan of vampire-romance?"

Yu kicked the man's ankle and he flinched in pain. "That's not our business to pry into. We're professionals. Be mature, Yan Qing."

"Tch," Yan Qing pouted slightly. Annoyed with Yu. "I understand, elder. Don't kick me." He complained as he say obediently.

Anastasia had been consulting with Holmes and most of the plans were set by him. She was just a puppet all over again. To the nobles, to the people, to the vampires. She was just here to set the timer. But she wanted to a puppet that could bring peace.

She was very opposed by the nobles of her court when she contracted the tribe. These people were looked down by the nobles and were treated like trash. The queen suddenly offered them huge amount of money and put them directly under her. The nobles were truly furious. Especially those who had deals with the vampires.

She knew she was putting herself in danger here and she was scared. With no nobles supporting her, she couldn't maintain anything. That was why she brought Holmes here. When the time came and she could no longer give orders, they would directly be ordered by Holmes until the contract end.

They discussed the important things and renewed their contract. The money pool was added and they agreed on two more raids, though these ones weren't made public. The auction raid was done just to intimidate the vampires. Contact with Holmes were given and the two representative of the tribe left. One thing Yu and Yan Qing noticed was that some of the royal guards weren't humans. But they simply let them be. Protecting the queen was not their job. As long as one of their contractor was alive, they would get the rest of the pay.

.

.

.

Arjuna was able to leave at evening the next day. Outside the work, he was a normal human. He walked trough the town, with a bag hanging in his back, and walked passed a line of women. Arjuna looked at the board, saying it was an audition for a stage play. They wanted to look for an actress that fit the criteria. And the pay offered for this was quite good.

The women lining there was pretties, but Arjuna wasn't slightest interested in them. There was already someone in Arjuna's heart. If there was anything interesting enough for him, it was to see Karna soon. He just continued walking home.

"Onii-chan! Welcome back!"

Arjuna was about to enter his and Karna's apartment when the girls next door called and waved to him. They had been neighbors for three years. Heanua and Lannosea, eleven and ten years old. They had been very close to Arjuna and Karna ever since they moved in here.

As the girls walked to him, Heanua eyed around Arjuna's left hand. It was bandaged. Arjuna noticed the elder daughter's sight on his hand. "It's just a little scratch, nothing serious." Arjuna smiled to the girls.

"Be more careful, onii-chan. Karna-san's gonna be mad if something happen to you!" Lannosea pointed on him with a pout. "Karna-san's totally scary when he's mad!"

Arjuna chuckled at the girls. They were very right. "I understand. This one is fine. I've got treatment." He said as he swung his hand around, showing the girls that he was okay.

It was a few months ago after Arjuna's first operation. He had received enough training but was still inexperienced. The things he learnt from the books was utterly useless that he had to adjust things on his own. One vampire managed to wound Arjuna. Karna was very mad back then and asked Arjuna to stop this job.

While Arjuna didn't feel anything scary except for Karna's face being so pissed, apparently the next door Boudica was scared and was frozen in fear. She said that Karna was letting out a super-mad-pureblood pheromones. Karna toned it down after she reminded him. But still angry and wouldn't talk to Arjuna until the next day. Karna really hated seeing Arjuna getting wounded. Because Arjuna was a human, and Karna sure know how frail humans could be. A cut could kill Arjuna.

Heanua opened her school bag and handed Arjuna a bag of cookies. "I made that for class today. Chocolate cookies!" She said with a cute smile. If there was anything she made in school, it all goes to Arjuna. Because Boudica couldn't eat it. Arjuna was their closest human friend that knew about their mother being a vampire.

Karna and Arjuna were quite a weirdos. A pureblood that liked humans more than his own kind and a hunter that was hopelessly in love with that vampire. The girls once laughed at them for being almost like a comedy-romance they watched on the TV.

Arjuna took the cookies happily. "Thank you," he said and the girls waved again to him, telling him to go rest now.

Two hours later, Karna came home with the groceries. He found Arjuna was sleeping on the bed. Arjuna didn't got to proper sleep for days thanks to that operation, only short naps. So he just went straight to the bed after he took a shower.

Karna put down the plastic bag onto the table and went to the bed. He pulled the covers aside and inspect the young man's body. He found the bandage on the right hand. Alerted, Karna proceed to unbutton Arjuna's shirt to check if there was any other places he got wounded. So far, there was nothing on his chest and stomach. Karna touched the abdomen. He was quite jealous with Arjuna's body. The young man had more mucles than Karna.

Arjuna was awake ever since the covers was pulled away. He just let Karna did his thing for the inspection. He looked up to Karna and smirked confidently. He pulled the vampire down and kissed him. Brushing their lips together for seconds. "I'm back," Arjuna said after they parted slightly.

"What's with this hand?" Karna asked as he sat up. He took the bandaged hand and poked twice on it.

"Just a little cut. It's okay. It's treated." Arjuna said as he sat up and smiled. Then, he hugged Karna. Closing his eyes, he held the man, burying his head on the shoulder and felt the warmth of the vampire.

Their relationship was slowly getting intimate. Ever since Arjuna confessed and told Karna he wanted to be his mate, they had been doing this little affectionate acts. They had discussed about the future and agreed they should wait for another couple of years before turning Arjuna. They need preperations for that. Plus, Karna wanted Arjuna to enjoy more of his human time. Coffee wouldn't taste good once he became a vampire.

.

.

.

Because when Gilgamesh retired to his room, he had ordered his servants not to distrub him until he came out in his own. The news of the auction raid didn't reach him until four days later, when he came out from his chamber. No one dared to knock on the King's door while he was inside. Everyone knew the king was mating. And the vampires also wished the king and his mate to produce an offspring. The history was yet to record its first pureblood of two pureblood parents.

Gilgamesh sat down on his office and Moriarty handed him the reports of their underground business. Then, the butler informed the king about the happenings. Gilgamesh was not very please with the news. "The stained people? Hoo, so they are back. Who is their contractor this time?"

"Most likely the royal family again, my king." Moriarty answered the question. It wasn't a lie, though, not a full truth either.

"That puppet has gotten something to say, I see," Gilgamesh laid his back on the seat. "What about Salieri?" Gilgamesh asked as he eyed the old man.

"Mister Salieri is alive, though he got some damage on his head and had forgotten some important things." Moriarty explain briefly.

Gilgamesh sighed as he looked outside his window. Well, it ended up well for him for not going to the auction. But Salieri was a good treasure hunter. Such a waste if that skills were gone. Plus, that man had contributed a lot to the underworld. "Give him some money and fullfill his needs. I want him back on business as soon as he could."

Moriarty bowed. "I understand, my king." The old man butler excused himself and left the room. The king had given him orders. Moriarty would bend a bit of it to profit himself.

Gilgamesh sat at his desk for three more hours. Checking the reports of the incoming and outgoing things and stock in his warehouses. The ports were one his business domain. His men that took care of the ports were called 'port mafias' too. Gilgamesh was a wise businessman. He would never skip a report. He wouldn't be the most influential man underworld if he wasn't the richest pureblood ever.

Well, there was Ozymandias though, who had secret rivaly wih Gil when it comes to their wealth. But Ozymandias didn't had the control Gilgamesh had in their world. That guy was a pure businessman who had some front companies. He had more influence in the human world compared to Gilgamesh. Together, they often created a mutual benefitting trades.

He read all the things going on with his other business as well. Personally calling the drug dealer head to complain about the problems on going, the drug police consfiscated 800 of their blue pill. Gil threatened to kill if this wasn't fixed by next week. "Bribe the police head, you fool!" He yelled and hung up the call.

After finishing all the things he paused for three days, he sighed. There were so many things happening just in four days. Coincidental with the auction raid, some business and money flow were stuck. Those vampires who got killed were vampires with businesses. Gilgamesh sighed. Some of his men were just too stupid. They couldn't do anything without being directed. Idiots!

The stained people had always been a headache for the king. Since long time ago, they had been operating. Even before they immigrated. Their bloodline was very ancient dating back two thousand years ago, which was why they were so strong. These people were biologically killing machinese for generations. The way of hunting had been imbued into their genes.

Back then, they were special shadow bodyguards serving their feudal lords. And their existence was a secret, killing vampires and humans alike as long as they were ordered. Three hundred years ago, these tribespeople decided to merge the hunters. But they weren't really accepted. The humans were scared of them. And they were treated like vampires instead.

The king monarch, grandfather of Anastasia decided to kill these tribespeople out of fear. Leaving only a handful alive, and since then, their numbers had been declining. Now, only eleven people left and these people's lifespan was half from normal humans. Except for Yu who had been alive for generations. Her vampirism was more dominant, making her much like Merlin.

 _If only the humans managed to kill these tribespeople until the last of them._ King Gilgamesh thought, he really wanted these people dead. These tribespeople were a threat to his kind. He certainly didn't want these people to come Enkidu. Sure Enkidu was strong. He and Gil sparred a lot for centuries before they got together. Enkidu was just as strong as the king. But Gil certainly prefer to keep his Enkidu safe.

A few seconds later, one of Gilgamesh's servants knocked his door. The man in suit informed him that the queen was dead. Gilgamesh turned on the TV for the news to confirm it.

Queen Anastasia was assassinated. Anastasia's body was found in her room. She was the only remaining of the royal family. They were assassinated years ago, only Anastasia was lucky enough to escape. The princess that escaped from assassination, killled by the same thing. The irony. The news spead soon and the figure of the queen became an icon of tragedy.

But, her death meant nothing. Nothing changed. She never had much power in her hands. The prime minister, Lord El-Melloi II gave a bit speech and a new monarch was appointed. Anastasia's cousin from other branch of the family. A child in fact. They had chosen another puppet that would be crowned soon.

As the king of underworld, one with true power and wealth, Anastasia was a sad excuse of a queen. But this was also politics. Gilgamesh certainly wouldn't forgive if his underling was to betray and kill him.

At least for now, he had taken some actions and used his points. Now, he would wait a few turns.

.

.

.


End file.
